Henry Bunckle
Henry Bunckle was a human that lived during the Ascension. He was the husband of Sabra the Incarnate and the father of Devin. He was a notable king in Zanoll's history. History Henry's parentage was unknown. He was an orphan living on the streets of Mal'ur, receiving charity food from a baker's wife for a period of time. Although he was homeless as a child, he did not appear entirely unhappy, but seemed content with his situation. Henry and Sabra Henry first met Sabra when he was nine and she was four. He was forced to bow to her by Eric, and soon after she took a great interest in him and adopted him into the castle's employment as a guard. It was noted in Book 1 of The Legend of Draconite that Henry thought it strange to see a girl with pointed ears. From then on the two developed a strong relationship, confiding to one another during their childhood and having various adventures. When Henry turned twenty-two he and Sabra began to develop a romantic relationship. He proposed to her before the events of Book 2 of The Legend of Draconite before war forced them to wait upon their marriage. After being married and consequently becoming king of Zanoll, Henry left the Southern Isles three years after Gift Search to help Tasaru Enkar with the E'lsra. It was not until the acceding year that he returned to Zanoll to find that Sabra had given birth to their son Devin. During the events of Book 4 of The Legend of Draconite, Henry remained in Zanoll while Sabra, once more incarnated as Luna, traveled to Hakor. He ended up dealing with a batch of Black Darts Tasaru sent from Ramirra to be imprisoned in Narom. Eventually the matter was settled. In Book 5 of The Legend of Draconite, Henry and Sabra travel north to find their kidnapped son. Henry and Sabra end up separating. He travels with soran Elemsra in Aragon, and eventually they find Devin, Kaitlin, and Sam the Strong before they are guided to a port by Luna herself while Zarem destroys the White City. Henry and Luna Henry was the first to witness Sabra's incarnation into Luna, and traveled with Luna across Zanoll to find the Sunstone. He did not trust the goddess at first, but came to accept that Sabra was safe within Luna and learned of the powerful bond the Unia'a and goddess shared. Henry and Luna eventually became good friends, firmly implied when he bids her to be safe the second time she is incarnated. Henry's Death As revealed by a summary, Henry dies in The Legacy Incarnate by illness. Henry in Adajerre In Incarnate Dream, Henry reappeared as a resurrected angel to Sabra when she was imprisoned in Bidard-Truuk. At first she didn't recognize him, as angels seem to have an ability to hide the truth of their identity to a mortal's mind. He helped her and Deborah the Delightful escape a slave compound. After Sabra destroyed the Treasure, she saw Henry again and recognized him for who he was before he walked out of sight. Personality and Description Henry was a tall and robust man with brown hair and brown eyes and a square jaw. He could be doubtful at times, but was extremely loyal to his friends and family. Category:Characters Category:Heroes